Waiting For You
by CherryTwister
Summary: Buffy comes back to Sunnydale for college. A lot has changed like Cordelia and Angel are dating. Will Buffy fight Cordelia for Angel or will she give up and go to Riley? Sequel to What If.{Complete}
1. 1

Waiting For You  
  
Summary: Buffy comes back to Sunnydale for college. A lot has changed like Cordelia and Angel are dating. Will Buffy fight Cordelia for Angel or will she give up and go to Riley? Sequel to What If.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Senior year seemed to drag on forever to Buffy. It got worst when her mother died. Buffy's father didn't let her go to her mother's funeral. Hank didn't even want Buffy to go to the Sunnydale College. Buffy knew her mother wanted her to go to the Sunnydale College. So Buffy insisted she go. Buffy also wanted to see Angel. Buffy had lost touch with Angel. Buffy decided to live at her mother's old house. Hank wanted to sell the house, but Buffy wouldn't hear of it. When Buffy got to Sunnydale she wasn't sure what she was going to do. Buffy had a week before college started. Buffy could only think of the Bronze. She had only lived in Sunnydale for about a month and Buffy had spend most of that month at the Bronze.  
  
"Is that you Buff," Buffy heard someone say as she walked into the Bronze.  
  
"Hey Xander, long time no see," Buffy smiled and hugged Xander.  
  
"Wow, it has been a long time," Xander agreed.  
  
"So where is Angel and everyone," Buffy asked. Then Xander frowned.  
  
"What," Buffy asked as she saw Xander frown.  
  
"Didn't anyone tell you about Cordelia and Angel," Xander said dryly.  
  
"What about Cordelia and Angel?" Buffy asked confused.  
  
"You might want to see this for your self," Xander told Buffy. Then yanked Buffy towards a table. Afterwards Buffy felt like crying. When she saw Cordelia sitting on Angel's lap kissing him. Buffy gulped and walked over to the table.  
  
"Hi," Buffy greeted and everyone looked at her. Then Cordelia and Angel stopped kissing.  
  
"Buffy your back," Willow hugged Buffy.  
  
"Like I promised," Buffy shot Angel a deadly glare. Then they all started asking Buffy questioned. Buffy couldn't bring herself to look at Cordelia and Angel again.  
  
"We heard about your mum," Spike said.  
  
"Yea, we thought you would have come back for her funeral," Riley told Buffy.  
  
"I wanted to," Buffy answered in a small voice.  
  
"So where are you staying, B?" Faith asked Buffy.  
  
"Mom's old place," Buffy told her.  
  
"Look it's getting late and I still have a lot of unpacking to do," Buffy told them.  
  
"Well, it was good to see you again, B." Faith told Buffy.  
  
"See you at school," Riley asked.  
  
"Yea at school, Bye," Buffy waved bye to everyone as she left the Bronze.  
  
Right after Buffy left the Bronze someone grabbed her upper arm. Buffy turned to see Angel hold on to her arm.  
  
"Buffy, we need to talk," Angel asked. He almost looked sadder then Buffy.  
  
"There is nothing to talk about," Buffy declared.  
  
"Please, Buffy," Angel begged and tightened his grip on her arm.  
  
"Let go of me," Buffy cried. The Angel let go of her arm and Buffy ran. Buffy ran back to her house with out looking once back at Angel. Buffy left Angel alone in the dark ally by the Bronze.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AN: Oh so sad I think I'm going to cry.  
  
{{{{Please Review}}}} 


	2. 2

Waiting For You  
  
Summary: Buffy comes back to Sunnydale for college. A lot has changed like Cordelia and Angel are dating. Will Buffy fight Cordelia for Angel or will she give up and go to Riley? Sequel to What If.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Buffy got home, she laid in bed. Buffy didn't know why seeing Cordelia and Angel hurt so much. It wasn't like her and Angel were ever dating. They were just good friends, right? Then the doorbell rang. Buffy put a pillow over her head. Hoping the person at the door would go away, but they didn't. So Buffy slowly walked down the stairs. Buffy was surprised, when she opened the door and revealed Cordelia.  
  
"What do you want," Buffy said dryly.  
  
"We need to talk," Cordelia told Buffy. Then Cordelia walked into the house.  
  
"Did I say you could come in," Buffy groaned.  
  
"We need to talk about Angel," Cordelia told Buffy.  
  
"What about Angel? Buffy asked.  
  
"I saw the way Angel ran after you when you left the Bronze. I want you to stay away from him," Cordelia said rudely.  
  
"What happened to us being friends?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We will be good friends as long as you stay away from Angel." Cordelia told Buffy.  
  
" Well, you don't have to worry about me and Angel," Buffy declared.  
  
"I wish I could trust you," Cordelia said.  
  
"You wish you could trust me?" Buffy asked confused.  
  
"Yes, for all I know you could be hypnotizing Angel," Cordelia added.  
  
"Hypnotizing Angel, are you crazy," Buffy said in disgust.  
  
"No, I'm died serious," Cordelia told Buffy.  
  
"What ever me and Angel had before is gone now," Buffy affirmed.  
  
" It better be," Cordelia warned.  
  
"Oh yea, have a nice night," Cordelia told Buffy and walked out the open door.  
  
"Bitch," Buffy said and closed the door.  
  
##############################  
  
((Week Later at Sunnydale College))  
  
"Hey Willow," Buffy greeted Willow.  
  
"So you have a dorm here," Buffy asked.  
  
"Yea, I wanted to get an apartment. I just can't find any good ones," Willow informed Buffy.  
  
"If you want you can stay with me at my mom's old house. There is plenty of room for you." Buffy told Willow.  
  
"Really! When do you think I can move in," Willow said getting excited.  
  
"When ever you want," Buffy said.  
  
"Do you think you could help me move something after are classes today," Willow asked.  
  
"Sure," Buffy smiled. Then Angel walked up to them.  
  
"Buffy, I need-" Angel was interrupted by Buffy.  
  
"You need to talk to me," Buffy guessed and Angel nodded.  
  
"Well, I will see you guys in class," Willow told them and walked away.  
  
"Bye Willow," Buffy waved.  
  
"You know I had a really nice talk with your girlfriend a week ago," Buffy said turning her attention to Angel.  
  
"I didn't think you were coming back to Sunnydale," Angel explained.  
  
"Oh, don't give me that Angel. You knew I was coming back after senior year," Buffy told him.  
  
"But I wasn't sure after what happened to your mother..," Angel trailed off.  
  
"Look I over reacted, friends?" Buffy asked.  
  
"What if I want us to be more then friends," Angel asked seriously.  
  
"Angel, I don't think we can be more then friends. At least not right now," Buffy told Angel  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AN: Sorry it's so short!!  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed:  
  
Ash  
  
aj  
  
anna  
  
Kendra  
  
TK  
  
Buffy/Friends fan  
  
Night Slayer  
  
Dodgerfans  
  
Jonelle   
  
.·~·-.,¸¸,·*´ [Please Review] `*·,¸¸,.-·~·.¸,· * 


	3. 3

Waiting For You  
  
Summary: Buffy comes back to Sunnydale for college. A lot has changed like Cordelia and Angel are dating. Will Buffy fight Cordelia for Angel or will she give up and go to Riley? Sequel to What If.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey, Buffy," Riley yelled to Buffy after class.  
  
"Hi Riley," Buffy greeted.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies," Riley asked Buffy.  
  
" I'm helping Willow move into the house. Anyways I not ready to date yet," Buffy said sadly.  
  
"Angel, right?" Riley frowned and Buffy nodded.  
  
"Well, if you change your mind. My offer still stands," Riley told her.  
  
"I will defiantly keep it in mind," Buffy smiled. Then Riley walked away.  
  
"What did he want," Angel come up from be hide Buffy and put his arm around her.  
  
"He asked me to the movies," Buffy looked up at Angel.  
  
"You said no, right?" Angel frowned.  
  
"That's none of your business, Angel," Buffy said and pushed and from him. Then started walking down the hall.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Think you have enough stuff, Will?" Buffy asked Willow. When they were putting Willow's stuff in the guessed bedroom.  
  
"We could always go to the mall and buy more," Willow said and set a box down. At hearing this Buffy frowned.  
  
"I was joking Buffy, but your face was price less," Willow laughed.  
  
"Very funny Willow. It don't know how we are going to survive living together," Buffy told Willow.  
  
"Will, do fine," Willow assured Buffy and sat on the bed.  
  
"Your making me breakfasts at seven?" Willow joked.  
  
"I think not, I would burn the house down and then we really would have no where to stay. Anyways if anyone is going to making breakfast it's you," Buffy told Willow. Then sat down on the bed next to Willow.  
  
"So what's up with you and Angel," Willow asked.  
  
"Why is everyone asking me that, we are just friends," Buffy told Willow.  
  
"You weren't just friends before," Willow stated.  
  
"Things have changed," Buffy said.  
  
"He still likes you," Willow informed Buffy.  
  
"You think," Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't think, I know," Willow told Buffy.  
  
"No he can't. He's got Cordelia now," Buffy cringed when she said Cordelia.  
  
"Well, then you find yourself a guy," Willow told her.  
  
"Riley did asked me to the movies. Maybe I should call him back and tell him I will go," Buffy said. Then Buffy got up.  
  
"Maybe I can even make Angel a little jealous," Buffy grinned.  
  
"That's the spirit," Willow said happily.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AN: Sorry I haven't found time to update this story!  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed:  
  
Mariah  
  
nightgirl  
  
TK  
  
aj  
  
Buffy/Friends fan  
  
Ally  
  
lilyanneb  
  
{{Please Review}} 


	4. 4

Waiting For You  
  
Summary: Buffy comes back to Sunnydale for college. A lot has changed like Cordelia and Angel are dating. Will Buffy fight Cordelia for Angel or will she give up and go to Riley? Sequel to What If.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So what movie do you want to go to?" Riley asked and had his arm around Buffy's waist. They were at the Sunnydale movie theater.  
  
"I don't care," Buffy said.  
  
Then they decided on a movie and went in side.  
  
"Do you want popcorn," Riley asked Buffy.  
  
"Sure," Buffy shrugged.  
  
"Angel, hey man." Riley noticed Angel in the popcorn line.  
  
"Hey," Angel smiled, but frowned when he saw Buffy.  
  
"Where's Cordelia," Buffy asked dryly.  
  
"In the movie. I'm getting her popcorn." Angel explained and never took his eyes off Buffy.  
  
Then Buffy went looking for a sit in the movie, and Riley trailed be hide her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Cordelia hissed when she saw Buffy. Then Cordelia saw Riley and she winked at Buffy. Showing she approved.  
  
"Hey, Buffy. You two can sit by me and Angel." Cordelia waved happily. Buffy and Riley sat down next to them. Buffy could see that she was making Angel uncomfortable. Buffy was also surprised how nice Cordelia was acting towards her.  
  
"I think Buffy left her purse back there. I will go with her." Angel said after they got out of the movie.  
  
"But I didn't bring a purse," Buffy said confused. Angel glared at Buffy and then she figured out that Angel had to talk to her.  
  
"I can go with you," Riley volunteered, but Angel had already dragged Buffy away.  
  
"What are you doing," Angel said when they were alone. Buffy was almost sure she heard a mix of hurt and anger in his voice.  
  
"Going out with Riley," Buffy told him.  
  
"But you can't because....I love you." Angel admitted.  
  
"Go tell your girlfriends that, not me." Buffy said wanting to cry.  
  
"Buffy," Angel said trying to explain, but Buffy would let him.  
  
"Angel leave me alone. I don't want to hear anymore of your lies," Buffy yelled and ran to find Riley.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
^Summers House^  
  
"How did it go?" Willow asked, when Buffy got home.  
  
"I need a tissue," Buffy said as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"What happened," Willow tried again. After Buffy had been crying for an hour and she was starting to stop.  
  
"Angel said he loved me." Buffy said blowing into the tissue.  
  
"How is that a bad thing." Willow asked in confusion.  
  
"Because when he told me that I realized we never can be anything more then friends." Buffy explained. Willow hugged Buffy and Buffy started crying allover again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AN: Short, I know. I just can't find time to write a long post!!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers:  
  
:: MidnightMoon12::  
  
:: Pheebs::  
  
:: Kendra::  
  
:: Tariq::  
  
:: Brittni::  
  
:: Buffy::  
  
:: TK::  
  
:: Rachel::  
  
:: BuffyAngelever::  
  
^^^Please Review^^^ 


	5. 5

Waiting For You  
  
Summary: Buffy comes back to Sunnydale for college. A lot has changed like Cordelia and Angel are dating. Will Buffy fight Cordelia for Angel or will she give up and go to Riley? Sequel to What If.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Riley." Angel said when Riley got back from the movies. Riley didn't say anything, but instead he hit Angel directly in the mouth.  
  
"What the hell," Angel yelled after he recovered from the hit.  
  
"What did you say to Buffy?" Riley asked balling his fists.  
  
"Nothing," Angel shouted to angry to think about what he had said to Buffy earlier that night.  
  
"You lie," Riley said and ran towards Angel. Angel was to fast for Riley and he pushed Riley away. Riley crashed into the table.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Angel asked.  
  
"You made her cry," Riley said as blood dripped from his forehead.  
  
"I didn't make her cry." Angel yelled and walked over to Riley. Then Riley kicked Angel in the leg. Angel didn't see it coming and fell to the floor next to Riley. Then Riley was on top of Angel. They had their hands wrapped around each other's neck. Both of them were rolling around on the floor crashing into everything. Then Spike came into the dorm because he heard all the yelling. Afterwards Spike pulled them a part after a while of trying.  
  
"Are you two trying to kill each other?" Spike yelled at them.  
  
"If you hurt Buffy I will kill you," Riley told Angel wiping the blood for his lip. Then Riley walked out the door leaving Spike and Angel be hide.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
^Summers House^  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"I will get it, Will." Buffy said. It was late and she didn't want to make Willow get up and get it.  
  
"Oh my god, what happened to you Riley?" Buffy asked when she opened the door. To see Riley drenched in blood.  
  
"Angel," Riley said dryly and came into the house.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked thinking she hadn't heard right. Angel and Riley were friends why would they fight?  
  
"I was protecting you." Riley told Buffy.  
  
"I can protect myself. I think its time for are relationship to end," Buffy declared.  
  
"Buffy," Riley wined. Not believing she was dumping him.  
  
"No, we're better as friends. Just leave." Buffy said and pointed to the door. Riley just walked out without another word.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
^Even later^  
  
Buffy couldn't sleep she kept thinking about Angel and Riley. Then the doorbell rang again.  
  
"Who is it this time," Buffy mumbled to herself as she went down the stairs. Then when she opened the door she saw Angel. She could see Angel wasn't hurt as badly as Riley, but he still was hurt.  
  
"I talked to Riley," Buffy stated without even saying hi to him.  
  
"I figured," Angel said in disgust.  
  
"Thanks to you Riley and my relationship is over." Buffy said putting her hands on her hips. Instead of being sad by the news Angel was happy.  
  
"We can be together," Angel smiled.  
  
"No, you have a girlfriends remember," Buffy told him.  
  
"But I want to be with you," Angel stated. He could see Buffy was angry with him.  
  
"Then tell me why do you have a girlfriend." Buffy asked in anger.  
  
"When you left I was lost. I didn't know what to do so I turned to Cordelia." Angel explained.  
  
"Angel, I need a break of any relationships. So just leave me be." Buffy said as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Baby," Angel said and wiped her tears away with his fingers. Then with no warning Buffy hugged him. She missed him so much she didn't care what she had just told him. She just wanted to be Angel.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Angel." Buffy told him.  
  
"It's okay I should have kept my promise," Angel stated. Then their lips met.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AN: No, it's not over yet. Also if anyone's confused it may help to read my other story What If because this is the squeal to it.  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed:  
  
Buffy/Friends fan  
  
Kendra  
  
Tariq  
  
Reese   
  
tommygurl  
  
TK  
  
Brittni  
  
Kitty  
  
MidnightMoon12  
  
Angel Kitten  
  
Wiccasweep   
  
**Please Review if you want me to update soon** 


	6. 6

Waiting For You  
  
Summary: Buffy comes back to Sunnydale for college. A lot has changed like Cordelia and Angel are dating. Will Buffy fight Cordelia for Angel or will she give up and go to Riley? Sequel to What If.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What the?" Buffy said when she felt her sheets moving. She looked up and she saw Angel getting up from her bed.  
  
"Morning baby." Angel said, kissing Buffy.  
  
"What time is it?" Buffy asked sleepily. Then Angel looked at the clock and turned back to her.  
  
"Early still. You go back to bed." Angel told her.  
  
"Wait, then why are you getting up." Buffy asked smiling, as she watched Angel get dressed.  
  
"Because I have to make breakfast," Angel stated, and then kissed Buffy once more before he left the room.  
  
"Breakfast that sounds good." Buffy smiled and then laid her head back down on the pillow.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
((Later))  
  
Buffy walked into the kitchen still wearing her pajamas.  
  
"What are you doing?" Buffy asked and sat down at the counter.  
  
"Make you breakfast," Angel stated, looking up from what he was cooking.  
  
"Pancakes, I didn't know you could make pancakes." Buffy declared, looking at what he was cooking.  
  
"There a lot you don't know about me," Angel grinned, putting a couple of pancakes on a plate and gave them to Buffy.  
  
"You're too sweet." Buffy said, licking her lips at how delicious the pancakes looked. Then Angel come up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.  
  
"I missed you soon much, but every is perfect now." Angel sighed and rested his chin on the top of Buffy's head.  
  
"Not everything." Buffy told him. Afterwards Angel looked down at Buffy confused.  
  
"Cordelia," were the only words to come out of Buffy's mouth.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
((Later at Sunnydale College))  
  
"You're dumping me!" Cordelia yelled and through her books at Angel. When he told her their relationship was over.  
  
"This is because Buffy is back, isn't?" Cordelia asked in anger.  
  
"It is." Cordelia declared, when Angel didn't respond to her question.  
  
"You're going to regret this, Angel!" Cordelia warned him. Then she stomped off, to find Buffy.  
  
"I thought you told me there was nothing between you two anymore." Cordelia yelled at Buffy. Cordelia had found Buffy at the college library.  
  
"Cordelia," Buffy groaned when she looked up from her book.  
  
"You're going to pay for taking Angel away from me," Cordelia roared. Then Cordelia tossed the book Buffy was reading off the table. Everyone was staring at them, but no said a word. Buffy just looked at Cordelia not sure what to say or how to act.  
  
"I am going to make your life hell, Summers." Cordelia said pointing her finger at Buffy.  
  
"What are you looking at," Cordelia shouted at everyone that was looking at them. Afterwards everyone turned back to there work.  
  
"Just remember that, Summers." Cordelia said and then was out of the library in a flash.  
  
"Major issues." Buffy said to her thinking about Cordelia. Then Buffy got out of her seat to get her book.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AN: Sorry, it's so short!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!!  
  
MidnightMoon12   
  
Reese  
  
Tariq  
  
anna  
  
Kendra  
  
Wiccasweep  
  
tommygurl  
  
lilyanneb  
  
TK  
  
*~Please Review and I will try to make the next update longer~* 


	7. 7

Waiting For You  
  
Summary: Buffy comes back to Sunnydale for college. A lot has changed like Cordelia and Angel are dating. Will Buffy fight Cordelia for Angel or will she give up and go to Riley? Sequel to What If.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Will." Buffy greeted willow, when she got home.  
  
"So where were you this morning?" Buffy asked. She noticed Willow wasn't home when her and Angel woke up.  
  
"I decided to leave you and Angel alone." Willow winked.  
  
"Thanks Will." Buffy said, hugging Willow. Buffy was glad Willow supported her relationship with Angel.  
  
"No, problem, but you might want to watch out for Cordelia." Willow warned.  
  
"That's a good thing to keep in mind." Buffy declared. Thinking back to what happen in the library.  
  
"She may make your life a living hell." Willow joked and Buffy just froze at Willow's words.  
  
"Has she ever done that to anyone. I mean make someone's life a living hell?" Buffy asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, she did it to Amy. After you left, Cordelia tried out of cheerleading and Cordelia messed up because Amy pushed her." Willow started and Buffy listened closely.  
  
"It didn't matter that Amy didn't mean to push her. Cordelia told her she was going to make her life a living hell and she did too. Cordelia spread dirt about Amy around the school. Like that she helped her mother kill father, and stuff like that. Cordelia even set her hair on fire, calling her a witch. Of course Cordelia denied the whole thing, but I saw it with my own eyes. After that I never felt safe around Cordelia." Willow ended. Buffy shifted in her seat, not feeling any better after Willow's story.  
  
"Why haven't I met Amy?" Buffy asked.  
  
"She died a week after the results for who made then cheerleading team were posted. Cordelia made it by the way." Willow told Buffy.  
  
Buffy gulped and then asked, " Do you think Cordelia killed her?"  
  
"No, it was weird though, the week before Amy died Cordelia taunted her the whole time. So why did you ask me about the living hell thing?" Willow asked confused.  
  
"Just curious." Buffy lied.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
((Three Weeks Later))  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Angel asked. Buffy and Angel were walking down the halls of Sunnydale's College.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just tried." Buffy assured him. Then Cordelia walked by them giving Buffy a deadly glare.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
((Summer's House))  
  
"Are you okay?" Willow asked Buffy, when she got home.  
  
"Why is everyone asking me that?" Buffy asked, throwing her arms up.  
  
"I'm sorry Will. I'm really not feeling good." Buffy said, hitting her head on the table.  
  
"Do you want mw to drive you to the hospital?" Willow asked.  
  
"Would you?" Buffy questioned, looking at Willow and she nodded.  
  
"Thanks," Buffy said, hugging Willow.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
((Hospital))  
  
"So what's wrong with me?" Buffy asked the doctor. After she had gone through a few tests. Buffy hoped it wasn't anything serious.  
  
"Congratulations Ms. Summers your pregnant." The doctor announced.  
  
"So are you okay?" Willow asked, after Buffy's appointment was done. Buffy just had a stunned look on her face, which wasn't making Willow feel any better.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Buffy finally said quietly.  
  
"Oh, Buffy." Willow said, hugging her.  
  
"Angel's?" Willow asked, just to be sure.  
  
"Yes," Buffy confirmed, nodding her head.  
  
"I can't take care of a baby." Buffy cried, when Willow and her got to the car.  
  
"Will, worry about that later. Right now you need to tell Angel." Willow declared and Buffy nodded.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed!  
  
Mariah   
  
BoyCrazyMagicianChick  
  
Reese   
  
MidnightMoon12  
  
Tariq  
  
TK  
  
Nikee the Mad 1   
  
basketball-slayer  
  
Angel Kitten  
  
cutiepie*  
  
lilyanneb   
  
({(Please Review and I will Update sooner)}) 


	8. 8

Waiting For You  
  
Summary: Buffy comes back to Sunnydale for college. A lot has changed like Cordelia and Angel are dating. Will Buffy fight Cordelia for Angel or will she give up and go to Riley? Sequel to What If.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Cordelia was on a mission. She had spent time that she should be shopping, to think of a plan to get Angel back. Her warning to Buffy hadn't seemed to help anything. Why does Buffy always get what she wants, it wasn't fair. She was going to put a stop to it.  
  
Cordelia had her eye on Angel for a long time and when Buffy left, she knew was the best time to get close to Angel. Now Buffy is back and Angel is gone.  
  
Then she spotted Riley sitting at a table in the Sunnydale College. Riley was going to help Cordelia get Angel back. Even if he didn't know it yet.  
  
"What do you want?" Riley snapped, when Cordelia walked over to the table he was sitting at.  
  
"You should be nice to be. Considering I'm the one that's going to get you and Buffy back together." Cordelia smiled, at seeing she got gotten Riley's attention by what she had said.  
  
"Really, why should I believe you?" Riley said untrusting.  
  
"Because I have a full proof plan." Cordelia smirked, filliping her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"What's in it for you?" Riley asked confused.  
  
"Angel," Cordelia stated, in a devilish way.  
  
"Fine, start talking." Riley said, finally after thinking it over.  
  
Then Cordelia lend forward, still smirking, "I say we brake up the perfect couple. So we can both get what we want. If we work together it shouldn't be that hard. So what do you say you in?"  
  
Riley had been thinking of ways to get Buffy back and now was the perfect chance to do just that. Every time he saw the happy couple walking down the hall holding hands, it made him want to throw up. He also knew Cordelia was an expert at these things and it should be easy to get Buffy back. All is fair in love and war right?  
  
"You've got yourself a deal." Riley wanted Buffy and would try anything, to get her back in his arms.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AN: Short, I know. Sorry, but your going to have to wait for the chapter to find out how Angel reacts to Buffy being pregnant!!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers:  
  
Tariq  
  
buffy2004angel  
  
MidnightMoon12  
  
spoiledsquish  
  
basketball-slayer  
  
lilyanneb   
  
Angel Kitten  
  
TK  
  
sheeren  
  
.·~·-.,¸¸,·*´ [Review and find out how Buffy breaks the news to Angel] `*·,¸¸,.-·~·.¸,· * 


	9. 9

Waiting For You  
  
Summary: Buffy comes back to Sunnydale for college. A lot has changed like Cordelia and Angel are dating. Will Buffy fight Cordelia for Angel or will she give up and go to Riley? Sequel to What If.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I can do this," Buffy kept repeating. When they got home Willow was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"All you have to do is tell, Angel." Willow ordered, when they walked through the door.  
  
"Tell me what?" Angel asked. He was sitting on the couch in the living room when Buffy and Willow walked in.  
  
"Angel, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked, ignoring Angel's question.  
  
"I wanted to check up on you because I know your not feeling good." Angel stated. Angel got up from the couch and gave Buffy a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"We need to talk." Buffy said and glanced over at Willow when she was done.  
  
"I will be in the kitchen." Willow confirmed and made a quick exit.  
  
"What's wrong?" Angel asked concerned.  
  
"WillowandIwenttothedoctorandampregnant." Buffy said quickly.  
  
"What? I'm sorry, but I didn't get a word you said." Angel looked confused. Buffy sighed and sat down on the couch. She probed her elbows on her knees and looked up at Angel.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Buffy states taking a big breath. Then there was a dead silence.  
  
"Mine?" Angel finally choked out.  
  
"Of course," Buffy declared, not taking her eyes off Angel.  
  
"I'm going to be a dad." Angel smiled and Buffy nodded. Then Angel picked Buffy up in his arms and gave her a hard kiss.  
  
"I'm glad you're not upset." Buffy said raveled, laying her head on Angel's chest.  
  
"Hell no," Angel gave Buffy another kiss.  
  
"Guys you might want to come in here." Willow yelled from the kitchen. Angel put Buffy down and they walked to the kitchen holding hands. Willow was watching the news on the small T.V. that Willow brought with her when she moved in with Buffy.  
  
"What's going on Will?" Buffy asked when she saw Willow's worried look.  
  
"Look," Willow pointed at the T.V. A news story about a car crash was on.  
  
"That's Faith's car," Angel stated, looking at the beat up car on the T.V. Then for a while Angel, Buffy, and Willow just looked at each other.  
  
"Did they say what hospital they were bring her to?" Angel asked, turning to face Willow.  
  
"Yeah, the one we were just at." Willow said, looking at Buffy.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for." Buffy announced and Willow grabbed her car keys.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
((Hospital))  
  
When they got to the hospital they saw Xander walking back and forth and his girlfriend Anya was sitting in a seat telling him to calm down.  
  
"I tried to call, but you guys didn't answer." Xander told them, once they walked over to Xander.  
  
"Where is Spike? Don't you think he should be here, Faith is his girlfriend." Angel stated.  
  
"Did you hear?" Xander asked and the color dread from his face.  
  
"Hear what?" Buffy asked with fear.  
  
"Spike was in the car with Faith." Xander told them. Then Buffy and Willow took a seat next to Anya. While Angel stood up with Xander.  
  
"How are they?" Willow finally asked, looked down at the floor.  
  
"Spike is in coma and Faith is in surgery." Xander informed.  
  
"The doctor said if Spike wakes up he has a good chance of getting better, but Faith may not make it through surgery." Xander added in a horse voice.  
  
"The doctor is coming." Anya declared, looking down the hallway as the doctor made his way towards them. Then Xander, Anya, Willow, Buffy, and Angel waited for the doctor to tell them if Faith lived through the surgery or not.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AN: Your going to have to wait till next chapter if find out if Faith's lives or not. I would write more, but I'm going on a trip tomorrow and won't be back till the 14th. So don't look for any updates on my other stories till after the 14th.  
  
Thanks for reviews from:  
  
bel   
  
basketball-slayer  
  
Goldengirl  
  
Buffy/Friends fan  
  
MidnightMoon12   
  
lilyanneb   
  
Tariq  
  
sheeren  
  
BoyCrazyMagicianChick  
  
Abby  
  
buffyangelus  
  
MissKittyFantastico345  
  
kili-2  
  
~*Please Review*~ 


	10. 10

Waiting For You  
  
Summary: Buffy comes back to Sunnydale for college. A lot has changed like Cordelia and Angel are dating. Will Buffy fight Cordelia for Angel or will she give up and go to Riley? Sequel to What If.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I'm sorry, but we did all we could." The doctor stated with no emotion.  
  
"She's dead, she can't be dead." Willow cried.  
  
"I didn't get to say good-bye to her." Buffy cried too. Then Angel wrapped his arms around Buffy trying to clam her down.  
  
"What about Spike?" Xander asked the doctor quietly.  
  
"He still is in coma, but he should pulled soon." The doctor informed them.  
  
"That's good right?" Anya questioned and Xander nodded.  
  
"How are we going to break the news to Spike." Angel asked as he stroked Buffy's blond hair.  
  
"Least worry about that later." Willow offered.  
  
"You five should go home and relax. The hospital will call you when your friend wakes up." The doctor told them and then walked away.  
  
"Relax, that's easy for him to say." Xander stated dryly, as all five of them walked down the depressing hospital hallway. None of them knew what to make of the lost that night.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
((Next Day))  
  
"Hmmmmm.." Buffy woke up in Angel's arms.  
  
"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Angel smiled giving her a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Is Faith really gone or was it a dream?" Buffy questioned, noting wanting to know the real answer.  
  
"She is," Angel said sadly. Then Buffy bared her face him Angel's chest and started to cry again.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
((Later))  
  
Buffy and Angel walked down stairs holding hands after Buffy clamed down. They walked into the kitchen. Willow was sitting at the counter staring at the phone.  
  
"Did they call?" Buffy asked Willow.  
  
"No, one called." Willow answered shacking her head.  
  
"Come on, it's not health for you guys to sitting around staring at the phone all day. Especially for a pregnant woman." Angel stated looking at Buffy.  
  
"He's got a point. Let's go shopping for baby things." Willow said smiling and Buffy just looked uneasy.  
  
"Anything, but shopping." Angel moaned and wrapped his arms around Buffy's shoulders.  
  
"You can stay home and wait for them to call." Willow proposed. Then Willow grabbed Buffy from Angel's embrace and they started for the door.  
  
"What am I suppose to do besides stare at the phone?" Angel called after them.  
  
"Watched a football game or something." Buffy offered and they were out the door.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
((Sunnydale Mall))  
  
"How about this." Willow holding up a little pink outfit.  
  
"It's pink, how are you so sure it's going to be a girl?" Buffy wanted to know.  
  
"Right, how about orange then?" Willow asked putting the pink one back.  
  
"Better," Buffy nodded and started to go through the rest of the clothes.  
  
"I hate to break it to you guys, but these clothes aren't going to fit you." Cordelia came up from behind them.  
  
"I'm sorry, about Faith." Cordelia stated and Buffy's face fell at then mention of Faith's name.  
  
"We are shopping for Buffy's baby." Willow informed Cordelia, trying to put Faith aside of them.  
  
"Baby?" Cordelia asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, Angel and I are going to have a baby." Buffy said with a smile.  
  
"Congratulations," Cordelia smile back, like she's had a change of heart.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
((Summer's House))  
  
"Wow, was Cordelia acting really nice or was it just me?" Buffy asked Willow once they got back to the house.  
  
"Yeah, it has to be a first." Willow agreed.  
  
"Hey, has anyone called?" Buffy asked Angel and leaned over to kiss his cheek.  
  
"Nope," Angel told them. He was sitting on the couch flipping through T.V. channels. Then the phone rang and they all dashed to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Willow got to the phone first and answered it.  
  
"Yes, I understand." Willow said into the phone, while Angel and Buffy stood close to her.  
  
"Thank you," Willow finally ended and hung up the phone.  
  
"Well?" Buffy wanted to know right away.  
  
"Spike's woken up." Willow smiled.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AN: Sorry, it's been so long. I'm just kind of having a little writer's block.  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed:  
  
Tariq  
  
Angel Kitten  
  
Angelica  
  
sheeren  
  
SlayKitten91  
  
*·.·»¦«´¨ ` Please Review if you want more´¨`»¦«·.·* 


	11. 11

Waiting For You  
  
Summary: Buffy comes back to Sunnydale for college. A lot has changed like Cordelia and Angel are dating. Will Buffy fight Cordelia for Angel or will she give up and go to Riley? Sequel to What If.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Eight month's (AN: Time gap) later Buffy was almost ready to have her baby. Buffy and Angel have be come more of a family now with a baby on the way. All their friends pulled together to help then with the baby. Spike even tried to help out. Even though he wasn't in the best condition and Faith was still miss by everyone, but they were all looking forward to the new life.  
  
Cordelia was the biggest help because her love for shopping. She always went with Willow and Buffy baby shopping. Cordelia had gotten over Angel once her heard about Buffy being pregnant , but what really ended her thing for Angel was when Doyle walked into Cordelia's life. Doyle is Cordelia's current boyfriend and she hopes to keep it that way.  
  
The only one that seemed distance in Buffy's pregnancy was Riley. Riley didn't take to the news that Buffy was pregnant very well. He kept yelling over and over that it should have been his kid. He went really crazy when Cordelia told him their plan to break Buffy and Angel up was over.  
  
"So what are you naming the kid?" Xander asked. Everyone (AN: Minus Riley) was at Buffy's house in the living room.  
  
"Well, we know it's a girl." Buffy stated. Her and Angel hadn't' really talked about a name.  
  
"You're about to have the baby and you have no name for it yet." Doyle said curiously while Cordelia sat on his lap.  
  
"You could call it no name." Anya suggested. Then they all looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"It was just a thought." Anya shrugged.  
  
"How about Faith." Willow offered. Buffy looked over at Spike when Willow mentioned Faith. Spike was just looking off in to space. He had been a lot quieter since Faith died.  
  
"I think that's good what do you think Buffy?" Angel asked and tightened he's embrace around Buffy.  
  
"Faith it is." Buffy agreed.  
  
"So are you going to come out anytime soon Faith?" Xander joked looking at Buffy's big belly.  
  
"She better come out soon because I don't think I can get much bigger without exploding." Buffy stated looking down at her belly.  
  
"So what did your father say about you having a kid?" Cordelia asked Buffy. Cordelia knew Buffy had been practicing a way to tell Hank about the baby.  
  
"I tried, but he was to busy." Buffy declared. Then all sudden Buffy's water broke.  
  
"What just happened?" Anya asked shocked.  
  
"I think my water just broke." Buffy said plainly. Then they rushed Buffy to the hospital.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
((With Riley))  
  
Riley was walking to Buffy's house. He had to break Buffy and Angel up baby or not, even if Cordelia wouldn't help. Buffy should be his not Angel's and that really pissed him off. He had tried to think of a way to get Buffy back, but came up with nothing. Riley finally decided to take action so he took his baseball bat and headed towards Buffy's house. He was going to give Angel the beating of a lifetime. (AN: Yes, Riley has gone insane. Sorry for any Riley fans.)  
  
Riley was almost at the house when he saw lights coming straight at him. It was too late for him to get out of the road by the time he realized it was a bus.(AN: He did died :( but he was crazy)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
((At the same time in the hospital))  
  
"She's beautiful," Buffy smiled looking down at the little girl that she had just given birth to. Then she rocked Faith back and forth.  
  
"Just like her mother." Angel smiled and gave Buffy a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Will you make this a complete family by marrying me?" Angel asked Buffy. Then Buffy looked down into Faith's green eyes and then back up at Angel.  
  
"Naturally," Buffy said before giving Angel a deep kiss.  
  
~~  
  
~~~  
  
~~~~THE END  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AN: I was having a hard time thinking of an ending for this story so I hope it's not that awful.  
  
Thank you to everyone that took their time to read and review this story. It means a lot to me! 


End file.
